The present disclosure relates to a remote support system for remotely support use of an image forming apparatus and a method for controlling the remote support system.
An image forming apparatus such as a multi-function machine and the like that have a communication function is connected to other apparatuses for communication via a network. For example, such an image forming apparatus is connected to a support center that supports use of the image forming apparatus. Such an image forming apparatus can enjoy a remote support from the support center via a network.
For example, conventionally, in a case where trouble occurs in an image forming apparatus, by gaining access to a support center via a network or a telephone line, information indicating an apparatus state of the image forming apparatus is transmitted to the support center. Thereafter, on the support center side, the information indicating the apparatus state of the image forming apparatus is provided for service staff. And, referring to the apparatus state of the image forming apparatus, the service staff performs a voice support for a user of the image forming apparatus.